Playing with Fire
by hayhayhiltz
Summary: He likes to play with his toys. He likes to see how far he can push them till they break. But can this one not break? Is this one too pig headed to see when she should just bend over and kiss some ass? full summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok the plot bunny has struck I don't know if you guys will like it but it seemed as if you liked Arrogant Vampire. . So I hope you enjoy. I hope to be updating every week, but it depends on what happens. I mean I may have to move and school starts Aug 5th. So I don't know if I can be held by that but I figure I will be able to. I won't be so helpless. Anyway, I would like to thank my amazing beta Peanut Angel. She is one of my good friends and she is one of the best people to do the job. THANK YOU!!!

BTW: Italics are Sakura's thoughts.

Summary: He likes to play with his toys. He likes to see how far he can push them till they break. But can this one not break? Is this one too pig headed to see when she should just bend over and kiss some ass? Is she strong enough and so much of an idiot to keep pushing until she is the one who is playing?

Playing with Fire

Stalking. That's the only thing you could call what he was doing. He was the tiger she was the prey, but instead of shrinking down by his obvious strength and malevolent intent she stood as tall as her semi-short self could. She knew as well as she knew her name, Sakura Haruno, that she was powerless. Like the weak kunichi she once was. She was the god damn Sanin Tsusande's apprentice, the head medic of Kahona, and an ANBU captain, but against him she was as powerless as a piece of walking, talking meat served up extra rare. She is cornered. And completely fucked.

"You know I could kill you right now?" He asked red eyes ablaze.

"Hmm, no I would have never known that if you hadn't so nicely pointed that out. I mean I'm cornered, injured, and lets face it if I tried to escape you could catch me, if I called out you would silence me. So, No Mr. Obvious I did not know you could kill me with a flick of you wrist." She snarled through clenched teeth.

"Ah, so you still have fight in you." He grazed his teeth against her shoulder.

Shivering, she whispered, "Don't touch me you sick monster."

He chuckled, as he stroked her cheek. She flinched back from his warm touch that left a trail of burning flesh.

_He is going to kill me. He will do it. I have no doubt about it. He is going to kill me. He killed his family, he has killed countless others and I'm next but I'm not innocent. Maybe I should die. I have killed too, am I no better than him? Of course I'm better than the infamous Itachi Uchiha. I have to be. He betrayed Kahona!!_

His hand brushed her collar bone.

"But Sakura, I like to touch my belongings."

"I do not belong to you, Uchiha, nor do I belong to anyone."

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, You are mine and I don't plan to let you go. If I do you will be dead. That will be the only way you will be able to get away from me. 'Till death do us part' as the old saying goes." He chucked darkly as he pulled Sakura to him. "Come My Dear Sakura it is time to go home." They disappeared in a shower of crows.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok. People this is the next chapter, in this wonderfully dark story. I was pleased with the reviews I got that very night. I didn't know so many of you were night owls, like I. Me and my beta, Peanut Angel, made a joint account. It is called The Humbled Strays. So far we have not really done anything with it as of yet. But we will make some amazing stories with our talent combined maybe we will be unstoppable. MUAHAHAHA. Evil moment. Now on to torture Sakura. *smirks evilly* Yes, I do enjoy my job.

I thought it was moving too fast. Anyone agree?

BTW: Italics are Sakura's thoughts.

Summary: He likes to play with his toys. He likes to see how far he can push them till they break. But can this one not break? Is this one too pig headed to see when she should just bend over and kiss some ass? Is she strong enough and so much of an idiot to keep pushing until she is the one who is playing?

Playing With Fire

Sakura awoke with her head pounding in a steady beat bah bump bah bump bah bump, the pounding went. Her body ached. What she was laying on was comfortable. Although she has her eyes she could not see anything, no shapes or blobs. Nothing, only darkness and the darkness is what scared her most for in it she was truly and utterly alone. She had no one in the darkness, her friends were no more.

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. Sakura kept a steady count, 1, 2, 3…….667 min. 1, 2, 3….668 min. The door opened. The light blinded Sakura and she cringed away from it. If she could she would have shielded her face with her hands, but they were tethered above her head, to what she assumed was a head board of this nice comfy bed she way laying on.

The door clicked closed, and light foot steps came closer. One could not hear them unless they were a highly trained ninja, and the ninja had to listen for them. Who ever this was, although she had an idea, was excellent at stealth.

"I assume you are awake."

"Ya, think???!!!" Sakura growled.

"Obviously you are not dead, but that can change." Sakura almost audibly gulped.

"So??? Kill me. It's not like I'm going to give away my village's secrets. There for, I am of no use." Her voice was cold, but she could hear the slight tremble to her voice, that gave her statement not as much conviction or defiance as she had hoped.

_I can just image that smirk on the god damn Uchiha's face. Great. Now what? Obviously my voice betrays me._

"We shall see." He murmured so low Sakura could barely hear him.

"Close your eyes," he commanded softly.

Sakura was one who took orders and did them with out thinking, not because she wanted to. No she never wanted to… Well, she wanted to be ANBU and to be ANBU you have to do whatever your Hokage says, so she went under torture by Genma. He had to make sure she was strong enough not to tell any secret and he had to make her learn to do was she was told, so inevitably she did exactly as he said. She closed her eyes all because of damn Genma.

She heard a click. The light hurt as she slowly opened her eyes, but it would have hurt a hell of a lot more if she kept them open when he turned it on.

"Now, Sakura I am going to ask you some questions and you will give me the answers. And if you answer me, I will undo your bonds," he said slowly.

"Fine." She bit out.

"What do you think of murder?"

"It's an act that takes a life, a soul, a person from this planet. It causes pain and hurt to all who loved that person. It is necessary of a shonobi, especially an ANBU and even more so, an ANBU captain. It hurts them too, some just choose to ignore the gurgles of pain or the sound a dead body makes as it falls to the ground."

"You have murdered?"

"For my village-"

"I asked Have you murdered, not why. Last chance, have you murdered anyone," he interrupted.

"Yes," she said with resentment in her voice and eyes.

"Now, why did you kill those people," he asked with a soft voice.

"Because I was ordered to." She said slowly.

"And that makes it ok?" He asked a smirk adorning his handsome face. And like that he swept out of the room leaving her to dwell with her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Kill me later people skew me, fry me, and cook me later let me at least finish the story and then you may do as you please. I don't know if I want to pull a kakashi and make excuses for my bad behavior and not updating but I must. I had a whole bunch of school stuff happen and I had to move and someone dies and my life has just been complete and utter hell…. So yeah yell liar I don't care but it's the truth. On with the story….

Playing with Fire….

_Is killing okay? Is shedding the blood of another living thing no matter how much they may deserve death? How many of the men who I have killed actually believed what they were doing were right? How many didn't believe they sinned? Who am I do make the final decision on who should die and who shouldn't? I am no one. But it was my orders… why did they decide to kill the men. Was what they were doing so awful? No, maybe not in the men's eyes but in the elders… yeah I guess they thought it was wrong and was punishable by death… But who are those men in the big scheme of life? Who are we? Who am I? Who are the Elders…. We are all pieces of a puzzle. When each is destroyed then a piece is gone and we may never get the full picture. Killing isn't right. Killers should die…. I should die…._

Lying on the bed these thoughts were running through her mind, her arms were going numb and she was hungry. Very hungry. Slowly she started thinking about how she could die, and what would be the best way to die. Slowly she closed her eyes and let her arms go slack instead of straining on the rope. She filled her head with visions of murder and blood and how she may die. Slowly she became the Anbu caption who was feared. She became the bloody blossom. She thought of all the lives she took with her bare hands. Her heart ached for all who she killed their families and even more for the families who don't know what happened to their loved one. Her heart was cracking and she had to become cold. Shoving the memories, the blood and the ghosts into the dark recesses of her mind she waited for Itachi's soft foot steps.

Soon she heard him. She waited for the inevitable dark hair, cold eyes, and perfection of the Uchiha who was her captor. The door opened with a soft whoosh and there he stood in all his magnificent glory the Uchiha who killed his entire clan. The man who was able to kill the woman he loved most. No he didn't just kill her he slaughtered her and then tormented Sasuke.

He strode over to her with practiced elegance. A key appeared in his hands out of no where. Slipping the key in her cuffs he released her and she fell to the ground like a rag doll. The only difference was that she just wasn't any rag doll; she was his rag doll even if she didn't know it yet. She soon will fall into his eyes and be lost. No matter he is a killer. She is too. No matter if he doesn't have a soul. She will share. She is his and that is all there is to it, although she doesn't know it yet. But she will, oh she will. She will begin to ache for his touch and want him. And the only thing is he may not give in to her needs. For he is a very selfish man…


End file.
